


秘密与冬雪

by AstoriaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 詹姆有所隐瞒，西里斯倍感受伤，彼得在打扫卫生，而莱姆斯被困在他自己的地狱里。有时候作为狼人是他生活里最轻松的部分。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	秘密与冬雪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets and Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609993) by [tattyoldtrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyoldtrenchcoat/pseuds/tattyoldtrenchcoat). 



> Beta: Theodore

有什么事发生了变化，莱姆斯只知道这么多，而变化从来不是好事，但他没法说出到底是什么变了。不是彼得，他依旧像时钟那样容易预测。温和顺从，永远会捧场大笑，却从不带头领导。不，莱姆斯看着Wormtail冲占卜学论文皱眉时想，Wormtail就是，呃，Wormtail。

西里斯和某个赫奇帕奇女生出去了，据玛琳所说，她看见他在厨房附近鬼鬼祟祟地徘徊。这是她说的，不是莱姆斯，他认识的西里斯从来不鬼鬼祟祟。西里斯更像是大摇大摆的那种。

女朋友是Padfoot的标配，他的发型和随性的天性让他在女生中非常受欢迎。然而，没有一次持续过几个星期。西里斯永远能找到分手的理由。太高，太黏人，太忙，太无聊，话太多，他的理由随着每个女友不断更新。莱姆斯几乎要为她们惋惜了，她们在完美主义者Padfoot面前毫无机会。

而詹姆，好吧他不太清楚詹姆到底在哪里。这很奇怪。詹姆和西里斯通常形影不离，除非碰上詹姆有魁地奇训练或者西里斯在勾搭女孩子。詹姆会在图书馆坐着，向莱姆斯和彼得倒苦水，听到的人都会觉得西里斯是个糟糕的朋友，一有亲亲抱抱的机会就会抛弃他。

仔细想想，詹姆最近常常失踪。莱姆斯火冒三丈，他气自己没有早点发现。天杀的月圆让他甚至没有意识到这一点。梅林，他真是受够了。

“你还好吧，Moony？”彼得小心翼翼地问。

莱姆斯低头看见他愤怒地把草药学论文揉皱了。他低声咒骂着，尽力把羊皮纸压平，他真的不想从头写起。

“对不起，只是有点心烦。你今天早上有看见Prongs吗？”莱姆斯问他，彼得有时会出乎意料地有洞察力，说不定他知道。

“没有……你不会是觉得他和Pads在背着我们密谋什么吧？！”彼得控诉道，换来平斯夫人的一记怒视。

这种事让彼得去担心就好了。“不，玛琳说Pads和一个赫奇帕奇女生在一起，”莱姆斯安慰道。

“可怜的姑娘，”彼得笑嘻嘻地说。

“还是没法解释Prongs在哪里，”莱姆斯叹了口气，把他的作业放到一边。他现在没法集中注意力做任何事。

“这就要走了，Moons？我才刚到！”西里斯把自己甩进他边上的座位里，俨然一副懒洋洋、西里斯式的吊儿郎当样。他的长发在发尾稍稍卷起，还有一缕似乎有意令莱姆斯晕头转向的头发：垂下的碎发遮住了西里斯的眼睛，似乎在请求被别到耳后。莱姆斯永远没法理解西里斯是怎么受得了的，他非常想在半夜用一把剪刀解决那缕头发。

“折磨完你的新受害者了？”彼得问，显然在期待不可描述的细节。

“你真该听听她是怎么叫的，”西里斯眨了眨眼。

“真恶心，”莱姆斯表示，但他觉得他不止一点想吐。

“说起恶心(gross)，Prongsie去哪了？”西里斯问，他环顾整个图书馆，好像在期待詹姆藏在书架里一样。

“没出现过，我以为你知道。”

“啊，那就……奇怪了，”西里斯漫不经心的笑脸消失了，他的浓眉皱了起来。

“你不觉得他惹上麻烦了吧？”彼得短促地尖叫道，眼睛瞪得像茶碟那么圆。

“在学校里？不会，有邓布利多在，霍格沃茨是全世界最安全的地方，”西里斯实事求是地说。

“万一……万一他不在学校呢？”莱姆斯非常小声地问道。

一瞬间，男孩们陷入沉默。现在局势紧张，不是闹着玩的那种。预言家日报每天都在报道死讯，主要是麻瓜出身的人和麻瓜支持者们受到袭击。万一詹姆偷偷溜出去了呢？虽然不是第一次了，但他从来没有一个人这么干过。

“他一定带了隐形衣和地图，”莱姆斯指出。没有这两样东西，几乎不可能从密道溜出城堡。

“那就回宿舍看看，”西里斯赞成道。男孩们马上冲出了图书馆，换来平斯夫人最后一道目光。

* * *

“隐形衣还在，但地图没了，”西里斯翻开詹姆床下松动的地板后告诉莱姆斯和彼得，那是他们存放所有恶作剧用品的地方。

“奇怪，”莱姆斯咕哝着，在自己的床边坐下。“没有隐形衣他根本走不远，那为什么要拿走地图？”

西里斯叹息着倒在莱姆斯身边，在莱姆斯的床上肆意伸展身体，黑发随意地散开。

他们俩静静地坐了一会儿，大脑里充斥着担忧和困惑。他们看着彼得开始心不在焉地打扫房间。从地上捡起鞋子、零散的几张羊皮纸、很久以前的糖果包装和梅林知道是什么的垃圾。压力大的彼得同时也是爱干净的彼得，他就是考试期间的天使，但眼下只让莱姆斯更烦躁。詹姆会好好的，对吧？就一个下午，他能惹多大的麻烦？莱姆斯决定不回答这个问题，或者不去回忆1973年的扫帚、楼梯、马尾辫事件。詹姆会好好的。他一点事儿都不会有。

宿舍的门被撞开时，莱姆斯发出的尖叫听起来十分有男子气概，幸运的是西里斯和彼得在惊吓中都没有注意到。詹姆冲进屋子，脸颊微红，但看起来绝对安全且没被谋杀。

“你们在这干嘛？”詹姆问，把他的书包扔到床上。

“你他妈的去哪了？”西里斯反问道，为了更清楚地看见詹姆，他跳了起来，他听起来就像个操心的老母亲。

“……魁地奇训练——”詹姆愣了一下才回答。

“现在外面零下八度！雪下得这么大，连海格的小屋都看不见！”西里斯有些狂躁地打断他。莱姆斯起身抚上西里斯的后背，想要让他冷静下来。

“如果你让我把话说完，就会知道只是战术讨论，等天气暖和起来的训练计划。”詹姆简短地说。

哼。听起来有点道理。

一时间没有人说话，然后彼得开口了。“就这样？哇哦，我觉得我们真的反应过度了。”

西里斯嗤笑出声，气氛轻松下来。“对不起，兄弟，我们以为你死了或者怎么着的。”

詹姆脸上的表情难以捉摸，也许是内疚，但那一闪而过，莱姆斯想是不是自己出现了幻觉。

“走吧，我们去吃晚饭吧，我饿死了。”彼得哀嚎起来。

“你一直都很饿！我开始怀疑这是你的老鼠问题了！”西里斯嘲笑他。

“那大概也解释了为什么你的头发掉得到处都是，”在他们离开房间时莱姆斯开着玩笑。不用十分钟，彼得就会从哼哼唧唧地抱怨变成彻头彻尾的烦人精，而莱姆斯早就见怪不怪了。

“还有为什么詹姆那么饥渴(horny)！”西里斯因为自己的笑话手舞足蹈起来。

“喂，那是鹿角(antler)，不是普通的角(horn)，混蛋！”詹姆抗议道。

* * *

莱姆斯被爬上他床的人吵醒了。恍惚中，他把手探入口袋里去够魔杖，他的长袍挂在床柱上。但还没等他碰到，闯入者就激动地在他耳边哼气。无比熟悉的气息。

“你想干嘛，Pads？”莱姆斯埋头在枕头里呻吟。为了不把西里斯挤下去，他不得不小心翼翼地翻身。

西里斯施了个无声无息。

“发生什么了？”莱姆斯问道，他马上清醒了。这很严肃，除非十分必要，否则Padfoot从不用无声咒。因为Prongs和Wormtail都睡得像死人一样，在极少数情况下，比如被噩梦惊醒，或者计划恶作剧时根本不担心吵醒另外两个人，西里斯才会爬上莱姆斯的床。

而且，这个咒语是斯内普发明的，他教会了莉莉，莉莉教给了玛琳，而玛琳在五年级时为了吸引西里斯的注意才教给他们。谢天谢地，那场恋爱被扼杀在摇篮里，因为西里斯向詹姆保证他绝不和莉莉的朋友约会，防止莉莉有更多的理由讨厌詹姆。总之，他们还是学到了一个绝妙、但他们根本不想用的咒语。西里斯常说施这个咒会让他闻到鼻涕精的头油味。不过今晚，西里斯似乎顾不上这么多。

莱姆斯突然觉得很热。大半夜的，西里斯在他的床上，赤裸上身，头发乱糟糟的，还想要他们俩单独相处。完全不被打扰的那种。

莱姆斯看见西里斯受伤的表情，马上收起了自己的异想天开。西里斯在制作地图时遇到困难，想要放弃去寻求莱姆斯的帮助时也是这副表情。

“你信Prongs说的魁地奇训练吗？”西里斯悄声问道，尽管他施了无声咒。

莱姆斯愣了一会儿。他觉得那个说法挺可信的，但是他真的相信了吗？接着，他想起当他们说以为詹姆死了的时候，詹姆的内疚神情。莱姆斯摇摇头，“不太信……我是说，那挺有道理的，但是……有什么不太对劲。”

“我也觉得。但我说不上是什么，”西里斯叹气，他们离得那么近，他的气息让莱姆斯觉得脸上发痒，莱姆斯的心快跳到了嗓子眼。

莱姆斯逼着自己思考，离西里斯不过几厘米远的情况下，这是一项非常艰巨的任务。为什么他们觉得詹姆有麻烦？他没有带着隐形衣，但是……

“地图！”莱姆斯喊道，无声咒终于起了作用。“如果他是去魁地奇训练的话为什么要带地图？”

“他不会带，”西里斯缓慢地说，思考着。“所以，不管他去了哪儿，一定不是魁地奇。”

“只要地图，不要隐形衣，他能做什么？而且他还骗我们？”

“需要他知道所有人动向的事情？恶作剧？”

莱姆斯觉得这说不通，不跟他们一起，他搞什么恶作剧？“如果不是他需要地图……如果只是他不想我们拿着地图呢？如果是他不想我们知道他在哪里呢？”

漫长的停顿，床幔里的沉默令人喘不过气。

“他有不可告人的秘密。”

莱姆斯从未听过西里斯如此受伤。他父母把他赶出门时没有；雷古勒斯隔着大礼堂冲他大吼时没有；斯内普事件后，莱姆斯两个星期不跟他说话的时候也没有。西里斯布莱克看起来要哭了。妈的。当你火辣的好朋友半夜在你床上哭的时候你要怎么办？

在莱姆斯能做出像妈妈一样拥抱他、亲吻他的额头之类的蠢事之前，似乎是完全出于窘迫的绝望，这个问题不再是个问题了。不久前坐着摇摇晃晃的西里斯的地方现在趴着一只呜咽着的大黑狗。Padfoot，莱姆斯还是可以应付的。

莱姆斯躺下，钻进他的被窝里。Padfoot蜷缩在他身边，躺在莱姆斯的大腿上。这对他们俩来说都是熟悉的姿势，满月之后，在彼得和詹姆都睡了的时候，Padfoot总会这么陪在无力动弹的莱姆斯身边。身边狗狗的呜咽几乎令莱姆斯心碎，他用手指梳顺Padfoot颈后毛躁的毛发。

最终，呜咽渐渐平息，鼾声有规律地响起。莱姆斯躺着，手仍埋在他的毛里，盯着床幔的顶篷。他怎么是这种混蛋？他最好的朋友在伤心哭泣，需要安慰，而他只想着在他触碰下自己会有怎样的感觉。

还有，虽然没有西里斯那般惊天动地的心碎，他还是对詹姆的隐瞒感到受伤。Moony，Wormtail，Padfoot和Prongs，他们可是一个团体，从第一个晚上就是了：彼得开始想家，西里斯上蹿下跳，莱姆斯时刻担心下一秒就有人大喊狼人，詹姆则突然收养了一群胆战心惊的小鸭子。但詹姆没法扮演任何类似领导的角色超过一天，他曾努力说服他们从移动楼梯的扶手滑下来是个好主意。在那次造访医疗翼的特殊经历后，他们就明智地选择了民主。

有什么悄悄变化了。詹姆不信任他们，这很伤人，比莱姆斯愿意承认的还伤人。他愿意把自己的生命托付给他们任何一个人，操他的，他们发现他毛茸茸的小秘密时他基本上已经这么做了。但是，不管他有多难过，西里斯只会比他伤心一千倍。詹姆不单是他最好的朋友，他更像是他的兄弟。如果能真正把他收为儿子的话波特夫人一定会做的。而这，不像他亲弟弟的背叛，这完全莫名其妙。

最糟糕的是他们根本毫无头绪。为什么詹姆不告诉他们？他是否需要帮助？他们说成为食死徒的第一个征兆，不管是否出于自愿，或者被魂魄出窍，都是行为古怪以及隐瞒秘密。

不，詹姆不可能这么做，永远不可能。如果是夺魂咒的话，他们早就该发现了，是不是？

莱姆斯一肚子问题却找不到答案。“为什么”、“哪里”、“谁”占据了他的脑子，他再累也睡不着了。他不知道自己躺了多久，试着理清思路却仍毫无头绪，Padfoot蜷缩在他身边，不安地浅眠着。但最后，疲倦占了上风，他沉沉睡去。

* * *

莱姆斯迷迷糊糊地醒来，他觉得特别暖和，这在通风的塔楼里很不寻常，特别是詹姆即使在寒冬腊月里也喜欢把窗户开得大大的，他说是为了除去狗味。想到西里斯，莱姆斯才猛然意识到他为什么不觉得自己冻得屁股蛋都要掉了。绝对人形、近乎全裸的西里斯靠在他的背后。透过薄薄的睡衣，莱姆斯能感觉到他胸膛的热量。该死，他还能感受到他缓慢的鼻息，就冲着脖子后面。

靠，妈的，操。这一点也不好，不管他的下半身是怎么想的，这太越界了，莱姆斯没法接受。前夜的记忆浮现，詹姆的秘密，西里斯的心碎。莱姆斯昨晚没有哭，但他觉得如果他现在不立刻从床上起来的话，他就要哭了。他能偷偷溜出去，这样就不用看见西里斯醒来时受惊吓的样子，那太伤人了。

莱姆斯慢慢起身，朝床边挪去，但他一离开西里斯，后者的手臂就紧紧抱住他的前胸，以惊人的力量让他翻过身去。莱姆斯想要大叫。这一点也不公平。

他再次尝试起身，但他觉得脑子轻飘飘的，没法呼吸。抱着他的手臂又圈紧了一些，这一次伴随着西里斯用鼻子轻蹭他的颈后，还有一声耳语。“Moony，你要去哪，你冷吗？”

西里斯醒了。而且他没有被吓坏。莱姆斯长这么大从未觉得这么热的同时又这么冷过。他觉得他的大脑在燃烧，无法思考。这种困惑让他觉得自己睡眠不足。

“该起床了，Pads。”莱姆斯尽力平稳声音。

西里斯叹着气翻过身，莱姆斯身上他触碰过的地方现在冰凉凉的。

莱姆斯起身坐在床边，花了点时间找回自己的理智。他伸手去拿桌上的手表，10点45分，他们错过了早餐，在周六早餐只供应到10点半。他扫了眼房间，确认詹姆和彼得都不在，他们的床幔大大敞开着，展示着没叠的被子。

突然，西里斯从床上弹起来，冲向卫生间，半途中从他的箱子里抱起一堆衣服，一路上骂骂咧咧地吐着脏话。

莱姆斯被浪潮般的羞耻和困惑击中。在他身边醒来就这么糟糕吗？不，一边得出结论一边愤怒地抹掉绝对不存在的眼泪，这就是他指望的反应。他还傻乎乎地相信这不会发生。

莱姆斯能听见西里斯在卫生间洗漱的声音，他仍低声咒骂着，但莱姆斯听不清他在说什么。用不了多久西里斯就会回来，他得经受着恶魔火焰，然后再向西里斯装作他也吓坏了。

他翻着行李箱，抓起他手边第一件衣服。牛仔裤和黑色T恤，他想都没想就穿上了，急急忙忙地冲到镜子前。他看起来很正常，感谢梅林，眼圈没有泛红或者别的什么。莱姆斯任自己松了口气，这是个小小胜利。

然后他低头看去，妈的，这不是他的衣服。肩膀处过于宽大，对瘦高的他来说太短了，并非不体面，只是他不会穿这种长度的衣服。这绝对是西里斯的，操，有一次满月时他把这件衣服借给他，再也没有要回去，所以莱姆斯就……没有还给他。他不能穿他的衣服，今天不行，以后也不行。

然而，在莱姆斯来得及回到他的箱子边时，西里斯从卫生间里冲出来。莱姆斯像个被抓到偷吃糖果的小孩一样僵住了，但西里斯似乎没有发现，他只是直径跑向詹姆的床边。

“那混蛋又拿走了地图，”他宣布，弯下身拾起银色的隐形衣。“来吧，魁地奇训练结束前我们只有十分钟。”

“什么？”

“你没睡醒吗，Moony？詹姆！我们要去看看他结束训练后去了哪里！”西里斯显然不满莱姆斯的迟钝，他抓过他的手把人往门外拉。莱姆斯红着脸紧跟在Padfoot身后，后者只在爬肖像门的时候松开了他的手，似乎完全没有注意到公共休息室里有一群在学习的三年级学生的目光。

西里斯一穿过肖像门就再次拉起他的手，这次他们的手指好好地牵在一起了。“快点，Moony，我们得跑着去了！”西里斯轻松地咧嘴一笑，他太好看了，莱姆斯觉得自己的大脑彻底停止运转。他没法去想他和西里斯手牵着手，也没法去想西里斯的行为有多么奇怪，他只是跟着他跑。奔跑太容易了，不需要思考，不需要领悟，也不需要害怕，只要一步接着一步向前，感受西里斯的手在他手中的重量就好了。不，他没有在想这个，绝对没有。

他们用最短的时间抵达通往魁地奇场小路的底端，两个人都气喘吁吁、汗流浃背，莱姆斯不喜欢这样，他的衣服现在不舒服地贴在他的背上。终于，西里斯松开他汗津津的手心，抖了抖隐形衣，把他们俩都裹了进去。

外面的温度还是能冻死人，风让雪花围绕着他们舞蹈。莱姆斯后悔没有穿上外套，身上的热量一点点流失，他拼命让自己不发抖得那么厉害。

隐形衣提供了一点保暖效果，但远远不够，他能看见他呼出的白气。等等，这不是他呼出的气，这是西里斯的。今天第二次，西里斯和他之间的距离令人痛苦得近。一年级时，四个掠夺者都还能一起挤在隐形衣里，说不上舒适，但也能好好地行动。然而现在，只有他们两个，隐形衣里就有点挤了。随着他们向球场移动，莱姆斯还注意到他们的脚很容易露出来。

“你他妈的太高了，Moons！”西里斯呻吟道。

“真是对不起了！”莱姆斯反击道，用魔杖敲了敲西里斯的头，尽力无视自己离得有多他妈的近。

“嘿，下次提前说声！你知道我有多恶心幻身咒！”莱姆斯给自己施咒时，西里斯尖声说道，莱姆斯对西里斯的过度反应翻了个白眼。

“安静，Prongs随时都会往这边走，”莱姆斯低声说，回头给雪地上的脚印施了消迹咒。他们终于彻底隐身了。

他们站在一起，雪打着旋在身边落下。他们靠得太紧了，西里斯左后边身子贴着莱姆斯的右胸。莱姆斯能感觉到他的呼吸，平稳的节奏莫名令他冷静下来。尽管在挨冻，一起被隐形衣裹着还是挺暖和的，仿佛整个世界只剩下他们两人。

如果今早醒来的经历是莱姆斯充满焦虑的地狱的话，那么这就是他灵魂的升华。这是他以前从未体验过的平静，抛开眼下的情况，他让自己小小地享受了一下。

但这没有持续多久，他幸福的小泡泡很快就破了。莱姆斯听见远处魁地奇队员们散场的声音，被寒风鞭打的模糊身影挤在一起，朝他们移来。

最先出现的是唐娜·麦克米伦，队长，莉莉的室友。詹姆对自己没有当上队长感到十分痛心，但接着被男学生会主席的头衔吓到了。唐娜是个好队长，然而，詹姆对莉莉比不能忍受他还要无法忍受唐娜感到欣慰，显然把恶心的魁地奇袜子丢在宿舍地板上是被咬掉脚趾头恶咒袭击的最快方法。赢得莉莉的欢心比魁地奇重要多了，这话绝对出自詹姆波特之口。

跟在唐娜后面的是约翰道利什和斯坦福乔金斯，新入队的追球手，他们虽然只是三年级学生，但为了入队做了一堆保证，说可以参考他们往对方身上砸雪球的方式。接着是奥托巴格曼，击球手之一，克莱拉弗劳德斯，找球手，他们牵着手小声地交谈着。唐娜会很生气的，据詹姆所说，她最喜欢执行的规矩就是禁止队内恋爱。

最后，山姆托马斯出现了，他一只手的手指转着击球棍，另一只手抱着一本厚重的书。他为了OWL’ s比掠夺者里任何一个人复习NEWT’ s还要刻苦。莱姆斯内疚慌张了片刻，他真的该在念书，而不是站在这里把他的屁股冻掉。

莱姆斯漫无边际地想着，在他想到不管自己的成绩有多好都不太可能找得到工作前，詹姆从魁地奇场出来了。他戴着格兰芬多绒球帽，把两边拉下来遮住耳朵。他走近的时候莱姆斯可以看出他的镜片因寒冷而起了雾。

詹姆经过他们，一路踢着地上的积雪，他们俩大气都不敢出。詹姆甚至没有朝他们的方向看过来，他只是埋头踏过雪地。

“他要去哪？”西里斯非常小声地说，莱姆斯差点没有听见。

詹姆直径穿过回城堡的小路，向禁林走去，在无人踏足的雪地上留下脚印。

“我们得跟上去！”莱姆斯着急地小声说道，在冰天雪地里等了这么久，他们不能把他跟丢。

男孩们轻手轻脚地以最快的速度跟上去，小心地裹好隐形衣，莱姆斯努力施咒抹去他们的脚印。为了确保安全，他们跟着詹姆的脚印走，这样就不会在雪地里留下太多痕迹。

他们紧跟着詹姆，直到他消失在山脚下。西里斯和莱姆斯垂头丧气，但仍顶着寒风加快了脚步。西里斯带着路，莱姆斯则集中精力施消迹咒。他甚至没有注意到西里斯已经停了下来，一头撞在西里斯身上，他们俩头碰着头，差点双双正脸朝下砸进雪中。

但西里斯没有注意到，他忙着盯梢呢。他盯着詹姆……和莉莉。莉莉？莉莉伊万斯？当然了，莱姆斯默默想到，和詹姆有关系的永远是莉莉伊万斯。莉莉坐在一节倒下的树干上，双颊被冻得几乎和她的头发一样红。但她看起来既不生气，也不烦躁，她用男孩们从没见过的方式冲詹姆微笑着。她给玛琳的猫喂香肠时这么笑过，她对薄荷巧克力冰淇淋这么笑过，她也对她着迷的披头士这么笑过。

詹姆毫不犹豫地走到她身边。她站起来，在他的脸颊上落下一个轻吻，好像这是很平常的事情，好像他们每天都这么做。

所以不是食死徒。莱姆斯平生第一次觉得如此如释重负。詹姆的秘密就是詹姆的秘密，他对莉莉伊万斯无尽的迷恋。显然，有些事情是永远不会变的。

在他身边，西里斯令人不安地一动不动，看着最好的朋友和第一次叫他滚开时他就爱上了的女孩接吻。莱姆斯一直不明白是直男都这么奇怪，还是只有詹姆波特才这样。这个问题依旧没有答案。

西里斯像被击中了一样往后退去，他抓住莱姆斯的肩膀，开始推着他往城堡走去，毫不在意他们在雪地里留下的脚印和走路时靴子发出的声音。他发着抖，低声咒骂着，手指揪着莱姆斯的T恤，在他麻木僵硬的皮肤上摩擦。

他们走到会城堡的小路上莱姆斯才想起来回头检查。“靠，”他说道，詹姆手里拿着一张非常眼熟的羊皮纸，他和莉莉的目光已经锁定了他们。

“操他们的，”西里斯咕哝着。尽管这么说，但他还是加快了脚步。他们开始朝城堡的庭院奔跑。

他们接近城堡，脚下厚重的积雪慢慢变成石板路。他们非常显眼的双脚从隐形衣下露出来，换来了一群二年级学生奇怪的目光，但没有阻碍他们从身边跑过。

莱姆斯想朝楼梯的方向跑去，他觉得他们应该要回到公共休息室去。但西里斯抓紧他的衣服，把他拉进一扇门，他差点摔倒。

一进门西里斯就扯下隐形衣，他的头发几乎和他的眼神一样狂野。莱姆斯想下意识往后退，自觉拉开了他和西里斯之间的距离。然而，在他行动之前，他的背就已经抵上了墙壁。他困惑地张望，他们现在在扫帚间里。认真的，一间该死的扫帚间。莱姆斯曾认为学校有无数个扫帚间的唯一解释是为了给学生提供乱搞的地方。而他现在和西里斯在扫帚间里，看起来紧张的崩溃的西里斯。

“他有地图，他知道我们看到他了，他也知道我们现在在这。”莱姆斯小声指出，希望能安慰到西里斯。

“我知道。我只是需要时间冷静一下。他妈的混球，”最后一句是西里斯的咕哝。他正在极其有限的空间里来回踱着步子。

“怎么了，Pads？”莱姆斯温柔地问，“这很棒，对吧？他没有被洗脑，要在我们睡觉时谋杀我们。”

“怎么了？一切都是错的！Moony，你还看不出来吗？”西里斯气得团团转，他在压力大的时候就有这种倾向。

“我不明白。詹姆不会因为有了女朋友就和你绝交，他不是这样的人。你也一直都有女朋友，但不妨碍你和他一起玩，是不是？”莱姆斯大胆地说。

西里斯发出一声刺耳的笑。“Moons，我已经超过一年没有女朋友了！”

“不……所有人都看见了！就昨天，你还和那个赫奇帕奇女生在一起！”莱姆斯一头雾水。

“我向你保证，Moony，我从五年级开始就没亲过任何人，”西里斯直视着他。“那都是烟雾弹。斯内普事件后我的惩罚就包括帮麦格做变形术助教。那些女生觉得需要指导很丢脸，而我不想毁掉花花公子的名声，所以当大家看见我们在一起就觉得我们在约会时，我没去纠正他们。”

莱姆斯拼命不让自己的情绪露出马脚，过去一年他花了那么多时间去嫉妒的女孩们原来仅仅只是需要补习功课？最后，理智战胜了感情，他说，“我还是不明白你为什么那么生詹姆的气。”

“因为这一点也不公平！”西里斯哀号。“他能克服重重困难和他朝思暮想的人在一起，但我不能。之前我们俩都没有任何机会，但现在只剩下我了。”

原来西里斯有想要的人，有爱的人，就像詹姆爱着莉莉那样。莱姆斯觉得泪水涌上眼眶，为此他憎恨他自己。西里斯值得被爱。他值得幸福。比起没有前途伤痕累累的狼人他当然值得更好的。

“她是谁？”莱姆斯哽咽道，尽管他努力掩饰，但他的声音依然十分沉重。“因为她一定是疯了才会不喜欢你，你可是个了不起的花花公子，”他扯出一个哭一样的笑容。

西里斯依然看着他，他们挨得很近，莱姆斯觉得他都能看见他脑子里转动的齿轮。西里斯慢慢凑上前，捧住莱姆斯的脸，用拇指拭去他不存在的眼泪。

“你知道吗，Moons，我让所有人都认为我和那些女生在一起还有另一个原因，我想让你吃醋。但我觉得没用，因为你从来没有反应，也没说过什么，但……我错了吗？”

“……西里斯？”莱姆斯深吸了一口气，他这辈子都没有这么困惑过，西里斯说的是他想的吗？

“我真的还要说出口吗，Moonbeam？我喜欢你。你比任何人都要懂我，但你却从不犹豫把我从烂摊子里拖出来。我爱你对全心投入每一件事情的样子，而且承认吧，目前为止你是我们之中最擅长恶作剧的。你有趣、聪明，比我认识的其他所有人都要勇敢一百万倍。我讨厌你没法看到我眼中的你。你总是在贬低自己，这一点也不对。Moons，你从里到外都是美好的。”西里斯的脸微微泛红，声音颤抖着，“如果你不喜欢我，我也理解，我总是很吵、很讨厌、很烦人。我们就是两个极端，但我没法再憋着不告诉你了。”

莱姆斯倾身上前，终于拂开西里斯额前那缕令人难以忍受的碎发，然后拉近他们之前最后一点距离，他用嘴唇温柔但坚定地覆上西里斯的。那番演讲听起来有些自私，还有点傻，但谁能拒绝呢？西里斯惊讶地吸了一口气，但很快就反应过来，主动加深了这个吻。

“你他妈是认真的吗？！(Are you fucking serious?!)”扫帚间的门突然被撞开，男孩们像触电般分开，詹姆惊骇地冲他们喊道。

“还没呢，Prongs，这才过去15秒，”莱姆斯扬起嘴角，手臂揽上西里斯的腰。他不知道自己哪来的勇气，也许是被西里斯传染了，但他决定不让詹姆令他难堪。

西里斯笑着靠在莱姆斯身上。詹姆看起来就像同时在经历30种不同的情绪一样，眼神在西里斯和莱姆斯之间扫动。而莉莉，恰恰相反，看起来非常得意。“你欠我三个金加隆，波特。我就说他们圣诞前就会在一起。”她饶有兴趣地揉了揉他的头发。

“等等！你们打赌了？”莱姆斯问道，西里斯紧张地站在他身边，而詹姆还没有反应过来。

“是啊，”莉莉笑了。“我都开始着急了，我本来很肯定你们暑假后的第一个星期就会在一起。但詹姆说他有内部消息，西里斯暗恋某个神秘女孩，所以他说肯定得到毕业后西里斯才会意识到到底谁更重要。”

詹姆终于跟上了节奏。“为什么你不告诉我那个神秘女孩就是莱姆斯？”他听起来很受伤。

“我猜，我根本没料到这会成真，我要是追他的话大概连朋友都当不成，可我不想也失去你。”西里斯小声说道，“为什么你不告诉我你和伊万斯在一起了？”

“不想让八卦的人毁掉这事儿，而且也不想让你烦心，因为我约到了我的不可能女孩而你没有，”詹姆哼哼着。“你不会失去我这个朋友，Pads，永远都不会。你是我兄弟。”

西里斯和詹姆冲向对方、紧紧拥抱在一起时莱姆斯差点被撞倒。他俩痛哭流涕，牢牢抓着对方。他忍不住笑出了声。莉莉看着他，脸上带着和他差不多的表情。

“那么，他是怎么赢得你的芳心的？撇开他制造一大坨鼻涕的能力的话？”

“学生会主席巡逻的时候我们聊了聊。发现他在不自吹自擂的时候是个很好的倾听者，能提供有用的建议，还特别关心朋友。”莉莉脸红了。“他的魁地奇身材也不错”她眨眨眼睛。

“嘿！你们俩过来！”詹姆打断他们，他和西里斯伸出手邀请他们。莱姆斯和莉莉笑着加入他们，没理会他们现在身上全都沾满了快要融化的雪。

莱姆斯不能更开心了，他环着西里斯的腰，好像要把他挤扁。莉莉捏了捏他的肩膀，詹姆越过莉莉和西里斯冲他咧嘴笑着。

“我迫不及待想要看到Wormtail发现他是唯一一个单身掠夺者时候的表情了。”詹姆哈哈大笑。

“那他就欠我们两个金加隆了，”莉莉补充道，“可怜的傻瓜，竟然觉得西里斯是直的。”听了这话，西里斯把脸埋在莱姆斯的肩膀里直哼哼。

“在他带着我们的钱远走高飞、假装自己死掉前，我们最好快点找到他，”詹姆宣布，牵起莉莉的手。“来吧。”

走廊上聚集的人越来越多，八卦起秘密来一点也不偷偷摸摸，这意味着彼得迟早会知道。然而莱姆斯不想费心去担忧那些旁观者，因为西里斯与他十指相扣，鼓励地捏了捏他的手。生活甩给他的一堆麻烦他都能应付得了，只要他还有西里斯和他的朋友。

有什么事发生了变化，是他自己，这一次变化是件好事。实际上，是最棒的事。


End file.
